digimon_tamers_unionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sosuke Nishi
Sosuke Nishi is the main protagonist in Digimon Tamers Union. He's the lead goggle boy. He is partnered to Erismon and Gizamon. Description Sosuke is a caring and considerate young boy who often thinks of others before himself. He is the youngest of three children in his family. At home, he doesn't get along with his older twin sisters who are nasty to him and treat him badly. When he tries to defend himself, somehow this lands him in trouble with his parents. He thinks his parents love his older sisters more than him and runs away from home to live in the Digital World with Erismon and Gizamon. His two partners encourage him and try to give him advice to getting along with his parents and sisters and his friends encourage him to go home and tell his parents his side of the story. It takes seeing his two partners nearly die which puts him in a realm as part of his grief without his sisters, he realizes that his sisters do care about him and decides to go home with his Digimon to make up with his family. In school, he has trouble with math and language arts, but is extremely athletic and he enjoys playing basketball and is the star player on his basketball team. Partner Digimon Erismon♀ Erismon is Sosuke Nishi's partner Digimon. Sosuke found her digging through the garbage and tried to befriend her, at first, she didn't trust him and growled at him. But he managed to win her trust and she decided to become his partner Digimon giving him a D-Power as a sign of their new friendship. She became a major part of the Tamers team often helping fight the Digimon Empress. When Sosuke was trapped in another realm by another evil Digimon as planned by the Digimon Empress, Erisemon and Gizamon were captured by the Digimon Empress and successfully experimented on by the evil scientists. The scientists were planning on deleting the two Digimon when Sosuke who had successfully escaped the evil Digimons grasp rescued his two Digimon with the help of the Tamers. Erismon along with Gizamon nearly died, but Sosuke's words of love and courage brought them back and they both Digivolved and finally defeated the evil scientists and the Digimon Empress and the villains were sent to jail by Yamaki and the Digimon Empress was returned to her angry parents who chastised her for treating innocent Digimon badly. Gizamon♂ Gizamon is Sosuke Nishi's second partner Digimon. He met him when he was injured and helped him. He became became a major part of the Tamers team often helping fight the Digimon Empress. When Sosuke was trapped in another realm by another evil Digimon as planned by the Digimon Empress, Gizamon and Erismon were captured by the Digimon Empress and successfully experimented on by the evil scientists. The scientists were planning on deleting the two Digimon when Sosuke who had successfully escaped the evil Digimons grasp rescued his two Digimon with the help of the Tamers. Gizamon along with Erismon nearly died, but Sosuke's words of love and courage brought them back and they both Digivolved and finally defeated the evil scientists and the Digimon Empress and the villains were sent to jail by Yamaki and the Digimon Empress was returned to her angry parents who chastised her for treating innocent Digimon badly. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Tamers Category:Goggle Boy Category:Young Tamers Category:Main Characters